Bruce Banner (Earth-2149)
, formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Resistance | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Jennifer Walters (cousin) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (Banner) 7' 0" (Hulk) | Weight = 128 lbs | Weight2 = (Banner) 1,040 lbs (473 kg) (Hulk) minus any missing flesh | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Immense size; Green/Black hair as Hulk | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Banner's molecular structure was transformed by the gamma radiation. | PlaceOfBirth = Dayton, Ohio | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | Last = Marvel Zombies 2 #5 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Hulk’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart. When the zombie plague began, Bruce Banner was contacted by Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and left to join them. It is unclear how Bruce was infected, however it could have happened when Mister Fantastic infected the Fantastic Four and they went on a rampage on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. When Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Hulk and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. A few of them managed to get through the magical force-field protecting the castle, but was presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. This, apparently, was more of an inconvenience than anything else, however, as they were no match for Hulks power. He, Thing, and Wolverine crashed into a room as Ash stepped through a teleportation portal tossing a book behind him. Doom then destroyed the device, and told them that there was nothing they could do, as he was already infected, but Thing said he could still give him a clobberin’, and proceeded to do so. After travelling through the cosmos, devouring planets as they went, the Zombie Galacti arrived at the Skrull home planet. Wolverine ripped through the defensive field with his claws, and the Galacti squeezed through. Like many of the civilisations before, the Skrulls tried to defend themselves by firing missiles at them, but the zombified heroes destroyed them easily with the Power Cosmic. On reaching the planet surface Tony and Luke first come across some kind of bug, and they attacked that, then turned to gorge on the Skrull populace. Hulk was still hungry, and Cage told him that he was a zombie and that he would always be hungry. Hulk didn’t take kindly to this over-simplification, and punched Cage far into the sky. Iron Man tried to placate Hulk with an offered Skrull leg, but Hulk had something to say that only Banner could explain. With most of the Skrulls on the ground devoured, the Zombie Galacti concentrated on the Skrull Warships circling them. Hulk and the other Zombie Galacti penetrated the hulls of the warships and feasted on the delights within. The Zombie Galacti devoured the Skrulls in the city itself, seemingly unstoppable, but chasing after a group of Skrulls they ran into the bug they met when they first arrived. This time, however, it has been zombified, and ate some of the Skrulls. The zombified heroes attacked but the bug punched them into the side of a building far away. They decided to eat some more before they attack again. Cage told the others of his discovery of a possible way to get to another Earth, much to their delight. They confront the New Fantastic Four in a crashed Skrull ship, and demanded that they hand over the Transdimensional device that they had been using. Wolverine decidee instead to search the Skrull ship for any injured Skrulls to snack on, but only comes across Thanos, and his mistress Death. They offered the Zombies a reward for their destruction; an end to their undeadness. Though Spider-Man discovered that they were far from what they seemed. As the projections of Thanos and Death disappeared, the two Skrulls beneath begged for their lives. With the last of the Skrulls eaten, the Zombie Galacti decided to explore the Galactus element to their powers, and began to consume the planet, eventually leaving them floating in space. 40 Years Later At the edge of the known universe, Bruce and the other Zombie Galacti were joined by Thanos, Firelord, Gladiator, and Dark Phoenix. It seemed that they had consumed most of the universe, and decided to make their way back to Earth in order to rebuild the teleportation device originally built by Stark. Along the way back to Earth, Bruce and the other zombies stopped and devoured a living planet and continued their trek back to Earth. Upon returning to Earth, Bruce and the other zombies discovered a colony of human survivors in New York, now known as New Wakanda. After Giant-Man declared a plan to create a breeding program to have food for eternity, Spider-Man and Luke Cage rebelled and fought Tony and the others. A force field was activated, protecting Black Panther's stronghold and the survivors, but sealed Gladiator and an unconscious Bruce Banner inside and cut Cage in half. Bruce was strapped to a table but was able to get free and attempted to eat Reynolds, one of the uninfected, to stop himself from transforming into the Hulk. While Reynolds struggled with Banner to survive, Reynolds fell on a button that made the forcefield that was protecting the people disappear, granting the other zombies access. It was then that Banner turned into the Hulk and went on a rampage in search for uninfected humans to feed on. When he found the uninfected he was stopped by the other zombies, who have all lost their hunger. The Hulk proceeded to kill the zombies that fought him one by one. After seemingly killing Wasp, Reynolds, who was in love with Wasp, offered the Hulk to eat him and spare the others. After eating Reynolds, Hulk changed back into Banner and he was voluntarily killed by the remaining zombies before he could become the Hulk again. "Hulk" was seen written on a tombstone during the funeral held for the fallen heroes (along with Phoenix, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Firelord). | Powers = See Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)#Powers * The Power Cosmic: The Zombie Galacti each possess a share of the Power Cosmic which was granted to Silver Surfer by Galactus. They have the ability to absorb and tap ambient cosmic energy into their bodies at will, and expel those energies violently, or in more subtle ways. They can channel beams of energy through their hands with great destructive force. Presumably, other uses of their Power Cosmic include the ability to phase through objects, accelerate the evolution of lifeforms, see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans dimensional travel, the manipulation/absorption and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, though the only other use of power cosmic that is seen is teleportation through hyperspace. The distances which they can teleport is almost limitless. Essentially, the Power Cosmic gives the Zombie Galacti mastery over the four fundamental forces of the universe: * Electro-magnetism * Manipulation of Gravity * Ability to store and discharge nuclear force (Strong/Weak Force). | Abilities = See Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = See Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616)#Strenght | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The character of Hulk was created by Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby. * The zombified Hulk of Earth-2149 first appeared in ''Ultimate Fantastic Four'' #22 by Mark Millar, and Greg Land. | Trivia = *Banner seems to have been the only one who was actually working on a cure. Reed was busy admiring the plague, and Tony was working on a way to escape the plague. | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Killed by Spider-Man Category:Killed by Henry Pym